Geek
by Vitality Astral
Summary: Another Friday night to get the feeling right. At the bar when he sees her coming over. Whatcha gonna do when she walks up to you? Tongue-tied, better get yourself together. AH AU OneShot


**After a five-year hiatus, I would like to present to you, my newest story, Geek. I'm still getting back into the flow of all of this and I hope you all enjoy. This is a quick one-shot of Geeksper and his Alice. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters.

** Inspiration: **"The Geeks Get the Girls" by American Hi-Fi

* * *

I threw back the small shot, slammed the glass on the bar top, and rubbed my hand over my face. I really hated the way alcohol made my mind hazy, but Emmett was right. I needed to loosen up. That was the reason why I agreed to come to this crowded bar with Edward and Emmett on a Friday night. They had their girls, Bella and Rosalie, respectively, meeting up with us and according to Ed, they're bringing a new friend from Louisiana. Or was it Mississippi? Shit. The damn tequila was already getting to me and my normally perfect memory.

"Look what I've spotted." Emmett broke me out of my muddled thoughts and I followed his gaze. Not too far from us, the three girls we were waiting for were dancing closely together.

Now, I was always aware that Rose and Bella were pretty girls, but my eyes went straight to the petite one in the middle. My breathing hitched as I took in her appearance. Short, dark hair, spiked in a very sexy way, a smile that lit up her entire face, an amazing body that moved effortlessly, and definitely an eye for fashion. My eyes followed her gorgeous legs down to her, as Rose would call them, "fuck-me" heels. _And fuck me indeed. _I thought as my gaze lingered overthe four inch heels and back up her legs. My mind was already fuzzy from the tequila and the dirty images of her and those heels weren't helping me form any sort of rational thought.

I hadn't realized that I was left at the bar alone as both Ed and Em went to their girls. Emmett grabbed Rosalie's hips as she started grinding into him. Their passion for each other was undeniable and they made sure to show everyone around. Edward had his face buried in Bella's neck and they moved slowly together, completely forgetting about everything around them.

It wasn't until I tore my eyes away from the two couples that I noticed the gorgeous girl walking towards me, a coy smile playing on her lips. _Oh shit. Shit shit shit. _My brain went into overdrive trying to come up with something to say to her. _What do I say? Hey, I think you know a friend of mine. Are you a Virgo, because you sure don't look…no, dumbass! Don't use Emmett's dumb line. Shit. _I scolded myself and in a fit of desperation, I grabbed another shot and downed it quickly. She was getting closer and seemed amused by something. Probably me and my geeky self. I mentally slapped myself. _God, I'm a loser._

"Hey there." There she was, right in front of me, even more beautiful up close. Her eyes were a bright amber color and her lips looking completely luscious. I was so mesmerized by her.

"Hey." I responded a beat late. Again, I wanted to punch myself. She giggled and I became entranced by how sweet it sounded. Even her laugh had me captivated and all my previous worries had gone from my head. All I wanted was to hear was her voice, get lost in her brilliant eyes, and defiantly taste her full, pouty lips.

Unfortunately, while I was entranced by all that is her, she told me her name and looked at me expectantly. _Damn it. I really need to start paying attention. _

"I'm Jasper, ma'am." I said, stupidly. She giggled again and, once again, I was lost in the music of her voice. She held out her hand and I slowly took it, hoping my palms weren't too sweaty. But once my hand touched hers, I felt a warmth spread throughout me starting from my fingertips. Her skin was so soft and as cliché as it sounds, her hand fit perfectly in mine.

"Wanna dance with me, Jasper?" All I could do was nod like an idiot as she led me to the dance floor.

Once we found a spot, not too far from Rosalie and Emmett, she turned around and slid her hands up my chest, swaying along with the music. I was unsure what to do with my hands. Did I put them on her waist or follow where Emmett placed his and put them on her ass? Another mental slap. I mean, I had only awkwardly slow-danced with a girl during high school. Again, this is why Emmett and Edward dragged me out here.

Suddenly, the little beauty in front of me turned and grabbed my hands, placing them on her hips, never pausing from her sensual dancing. I lightly gripped her hips as she grinded into me. I felt so lightheaded; I thought I was going to pass out from the sheer contact we made. I was worried I was sweating hard and it would gross her out, but instead, she ran her hands up behind her to tangle them in my hair. We stayed like that for a couple songs and she kept time with the pounding bass. It was truly mesmerizing.

Feeling confident, I took some previous advice from Emmett and had the line, 'Is it your place or mine?' ready. With a deep breath, I drawled in her ear, laying on my accent slightly thicker and hoping she heard me over the blaring music. I immediately regretted saying anything because she stopped dancing and turned to look me in the eye. I couldn't read her expression because I was so lost in the intensity her eyes. Then, she just walked away.

I was left there, feeling like an idiot and an even bigger loser than when I got stood up in high school.

"FUCK!" I shouted, insanely frustrated that I blew it with this amazing woman and didn't care that I got a few stares. I was over tonight. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to the guys, telling them I was taking a taxi. I knew they were preoccupied. But they'd get it. Eventually.

After I sent that, I headed for the exit, not caring if I bumped into anyone. Pushing open the door, the cool night air brushed against my overheated body and it felt really good. I was about to wave down a taxi, when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I thought it was the tequila playing tricks on me and was taunting me with her image. What I saw, was her leaning against some random car and the same coy smile playing on her lips. She caught my eye and started walking towards me again. When she got closer, I still wasn't sure if I was imagining her or not.

The hallucination even had the same intense look in her eyes when she asked, "What took you so long?"

Yeah, it was definitely the tequila playing mind games with me. There was no way a girl would be waiting outside, in the cold, for me. I started to laugh at myself for being so pathetic and so drunk that I was hallucinating the beautiful girl I got rejected by. When I calmed down and opened my eyes, I saw her still standing there…but with a look of confusion written on her face.

_Shit._

She was real. She was really standing in front of me and had really been waiting for me. Fuck. My. Life. If she didn't see how much of a loser I was before, she had to be definitely freaked out by the man standing in front of her. I was laughing for no reason obvious to her. I must look like a complete schizo.

_And now you're standing here staring at her, like a huge dumbass, mouth gaping open, while you have a mini panic attack inside. _

Even my own thoughts knew how much of a loser I am. She must have seen my face contort from shock, to panic, to self-loathing because she cracked up immediately. And hearing her laugh again made me feel better. I smiled sheepishly as she calmed down and tried to catch her breath. She then looked up at me with sparkling eyes and a huge smile on her face.

"Did you really think I would just leave like that?" She asked, amusement coloring her tone. I bowed my head as I felt a blush creep up my neck.

"Honestly? Yeah…a little. I'm not very good with talking to women and I figured…well, you knew I was a loser and wanted nothing to do with me…" I mumbled, a little embarrassed I just admitted all of that to her. I made it sound like I saw her as shallow and cruel like those girls who played games with men. I repeat, I am such an idiot.

I braved a look into her eyes and was surprised by what I saw. It wasn't that she was angry or offended, it was more like…understanding? I'm not quite sure, but she was smiling that beautiful smile and it only confused me more. Slowly, she closed the distance between us and tugged on my shirt to pull me down to her level. She brought my face just inches from hers, so close I could feel the light breath she took before she spoke.

"I don't think you're a loser, Jasper." Then she pressed her lips to mine.

It wasn't my first kiss- yes, even geeks like me have been kissed before- but it was the best I could remember. None of those kisses could compare. Her lips were so soft, so sweet when they molded into mine. I thought I was about to lose it from that small kiss, when her tongue begged for entrance to my mouth. I parted my lips and she tasted even better. It was like nothing I could describe. It was sweeter than strawberries, more indulgent than dark chocolate, and way more exhilarating than peppermint. I was so lost in the way she tasted that I hadn't realized she backed me into a wall and was assaulting my mouth with hers.

After a few minutes, we realized we needed to breathe and broke apart. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her lips red and swollen. But she still looked happy. That made me even more confident. I was never told if I was a good kisser or a bad kisser and I just hoped it wasn't too sloppy for her. The look in her eyes made me forget all my worries and I smiled back at her.

"So, what is it going to be cowboy?" It was now my turn to look confused. "Your place or mine?"

I smiled stupidly at her and grabbed her hand while I flagged down a taxi. Once it pulled up, I made sure she was in before sliding next to her. Then I gave the driver my address. She immediately pulled me back to her and crushed her lips to mine. I was so lost in the moment and the kiss, that somehow- I blame the tequila- it slipped that I still didn't know her name.

Instead of pushing off me in disgust, she giggled. Yes, this girl giggled when I admitted I missed her name earlier. I think I might be in love.

She trailed her lips up my jaw and lightly nibbled on my ear as she whispered, "Alice."

_Alice._ Alice. Beautiful, sexy, amazing, intoxicating Alice.

I murmured her name against her skin and she moaned in my ear. Apparently, she liked that. And I loved doing it. I wanted to hear more. Needed to hear that again.

Oh, and I did. All I remember was saying her name over and over; as we left the cab in a hurry, tossing some cash at the irritated driver, fumbling with the locks on the apartment door, trying to keep our lips locked the entire time, and as clothes starting coming off. And each time, she'd let out a breathy moan. The passion between us was raw and intense and just kept climbing until we both cried each other's names, collapsing in a tangle of limbs.

"Jasper." She said in a soft whisper, before she fell asleep in my arms. I followed her soon after, the smile never leaving my face.

* * *

The next morning, I woke to an empty bed.

_She was gone. _

_Was it just a dream? _I turned into my pillow and was assaulted by her sweet scent. She had definitely been here. I flopped onto my back and threw my arm over my eyes, completely frustrated and heartbroken. I really thought we had a connection. I thought there was something more…

Damn, I should've listened to Emmett when he told me about one-night stands. What should I have expected? Girls who go to bars usually aren't looking for their soul mates. Just a hot hook-up. I suddenly felt stupid for even believing there would be more. I couldn't believe I let myself fall so hard after one night. _I should've known better…the geek never gets the girl. _

During my self-loathing, I heard my door open and the strong scent of fresh coffee filled my small room. I figured it was Edward trying to console me but I really wasn't in the mood. I slammed my arm on the bed and pushed myself up, ready to tell him to shove off, only to find that it wasn't Edward. Nowhere close. My heart thudded loudly, taking in the sight before me.

Alice stood there, just wearing my button up from last night, holding two cups of coffee in her hands. She smiled at me and for the first time, she looked a little shy.

"I wasn't sure how you liked your coffee, but I hope black is okay…" She trailed off, looking away from me. I smiled at her and motioned for her to sit. She walked over and handed me the mug.

"This is fine, darlin'." I said, kissing her cheek. A small blush covered her face and she tried to hide it by sipping her own coffee. This definitely wasn't the same confident sex kitten from last night. She looked so…innocent. And slightly anxious. It worried me a little. I hoped she didn't regret last night.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee, letting the caffeine work its way through my body.

"Oh, everything's fine. I just…I was worried…Um, I've never done anything like this before…I mean, I'm not that kind of girl…" She rambled, fiddling with her mug, never looking me in the eye. I leaned over and took the mug out of her hands and placed it next to mine on the bedside drawer. I then reached to cup her cheek, turning her face to me.

"Alice, I'm really happy you stayed. There's no reason to be nervous. I've…never done this kind of thing either. I was worried you realized how much of a geek I was last night and regretted…y'know." I finished, lamely. She smiled brightly at me and it looked as if all of her nerves had gone away. I saw the same sparkle in her eyes from last night.

"Well, I said I wasn't going to just leave you hanging like that." She smirked at me then before adding, "What kind of girl would I be if I left a man like you after an amazing night like that?" She said in her best Southern Belle voice. I chuckled and leaned in to nibble on her neck.

"Amazing, was it?" I mumbled against her neck. She hummed in response, wrapping her arms around me. "Well, maybe a repeat performance is necessary then."

I wasn't sure where this newfound confidence was coming from, but it felt so natural with her. She giggled and then moaned as she felt my hands travel higher up her exposed thighs. Before anything else could happen, my burly roommate came bursting through the door. I hurried to pull the covers over our bodies, trying to hide as much as I could.

"Good morning Jazz! I see we have special company this morning. This must be the Alice my Rosie was telling me all about, but I see you two have already been acquainted." Emmett bellowed and waggled his eyebrows at us.

"Emmett! Get the hell out of here!" I shouted at him as Alice hid herself into my chest. I felt the heat coming from her and knew she was blushing like crazy.

"Alright, alright. Keep your pants on…or y'know, don't." He grinned suggestively. "Have fun you two. And it was nice meeting you Alice." She popped her head up and waved shyly at him as he closed the door.

I flopped onto my pillow and let out a huge sigh. Alice climbed on top of me and rested her hands and head on my chest. I looked into her face and saw amusement in her smile.

"I'm sorry about him. He has no idea what the word 'privacy' means." I laughed, rubbing my face with my hands. I realized I still had the contacts from last night in and they were starting to hurt.

"It's okay. I know all about his antics from Rosalie." She replied. I mentioned to her that I needed to take off my contacts and she slid off me, watching as I went to my bathroom to switch to my glasses. When I came back out, she had her knees pulled to her chin and was just watching me still. She smiled wider when I sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her small frame.

"I like them." She said, motioning to my glasses when I looked at her confused. I laughed again and said they were my geek glasses. She just laughed and settled into me. "No really, they make you look really sexy." I could help but smile and kissed her head. Suddenly, I felt the need to confess something to her. Maybe it will ease her nerves. I mean, she was the first to like my geek glasses and I knew there was something more in this connection we shared. I had to let her know; only I hope it wouldn't backfire in my face.

"I liked being able to see a different side of you this morning. It made me more attracted to you. More than this connection I already feel with you. Like…I wasn't the only one nervous about all of this and how everything would turn out. You're really cute when you were shy around me and opening up to me. It made me feel like I can be myself around you. Geek and all." I told her honestly. She looked up at me, searching my eyes for any sort of sarcasm. Her face lit up when she found none. I then leaned down and pressed my lips to her soft ones.

She reached up into our kiss, deepening it. I slid us down so we were lying on our sides, tangling ourselves into each other. The kiss was just as amazing as all the ones last night. So raw, so intense, so…perfect.

Again, we found ourselves needing air and broke apart. She smiled up at me, amber eyes sparkling with happiness. I felt myself smile widely in return, never feeling more satisfied in my life. She pulled me back down to meet her mouth and mumbled against my lips.

"I guess the geek gets the girl after all." I smiled into the kiss as I contemplated her statement.

_Well damn, I finally got it right._

* * *

**Wouldn't everyone love their own Geeksper? Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
